The Beach Has Problems
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married, and Sasuke decides to take them on a honeymoon to the beach. What happens when the ocean doesnt like them very much?
1. The Honeymoon Starts

Disclaimer *Don't own Naruto*

It was their honeymoon and Sasuke decided to take his new wife to the beach. He knew she enjoyed swimming and having fun in the sun, especially with him.

"Ok Sakura, no peeking." Sasuke was leading Sakura to a beach house that he had rented for two weeks. It was the best on the beach, and had the best view of the ocean. He hoped she loved it.

"Come on Sasuke! I want to see" Sakura was getting impatient. He made her have her eyes covered for the last half hour. He didn't want to give away the surprise, she could understand, but a half hour was a fricken long amount of time; at least to Sakura it was.

"Alright, alright. Ready, one, two, THREE!" He released her hand presenting the house to her. She gasped in shock at where he had taken her. She jumped on him, making him fall in the sand, hugging him to death.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you know?" Sakura was straddling his lap while Sasuke was still lying in the sand.

"Well" he placed his hands on her hips "I've known you for so long Sakura, I kind of assumed you wanted to go to the beach. That, and the fact about you saying how you've been dying to go to the beach for three months now. I think I'm just psychic or something." He smiled at her, while she roughly poked her finger into his chest.

"Well I don't get to go anywhere fun! I mean the hospital is just so much _fun _sometimes that I should do something else even more fun to make things better."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her comment. She slowly bent down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, placing her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, grinding against her. She began to rock on top of his growing erection.

Both began moaning into the kiss. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura granted his wish opening her mouth for him to explore. Sakura playfully bit his bottom lip, moving to the junction of his neck and shoulder giving him a soft bite. A red mark started to form; she had claimed him as hers now. Sasuke gave a soft grunt while Sakura messaged his abs underneath his shirt.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura from behind lifting her up, caring her towards the beach house; neither of them broke lip contact as he moved them. Sasuke, missed the door however, ramming Sakura against the house, causing her to moan in pleasure against him. He began grinding her against the wall, feeling her panties starting to get soaked into his crotch.

Both still have a tongue battle of dominance, ripped her panties off stroking her lips. She moaned in pleasure, losing the tongue battle. She began to grind his fingers as he slipped one finger into her slick folds. Then another and another until three fingers had filled her. She almost came in a blinding pleasure until he took his finger out, sucking on them seductively.

She pouted at him in displeasure, but before she could comprehend, something _much _bigger replaced his fingers. He started ramming inside of her slowly, building up speed as he went. She started clawing at his back moaning in pleasure.

The moaning turned into screams as she came hard and long onto his cock, feeling his seed fill her up. Both collapsed on the deck of the beach house, out of breathe.

"If this is how you are at the beach, I think I might take you more often." Sasuke smiled at her moving a stray strand of hair out of her face. She smiled back at him, cheeks flushed from the previous activity, glad she was with the man she loved.

(1 week into the honeymoon which included lots of sex and four play and several extremely difficult positions…nonetheless ;])

Sasuke and Sakura had a fight between each other earlier that day. They were discussing about what they were going to do when they got back from their honeymoon, until Sasuke discussed a sensitive topic for Sakura. Let's just say, in short, that he wanted her to change her entire lifestyle, for them to have a _proper _family. Sakura blew up of coarse angered; she was not going to change every single thing about her, just because her newlywed husband thinks so.

Besides, she really enjoyed her work and wouldn't change it for anything. Right now, Sakura was on the beach sitting rather closely to the ocean, too close to the undercurrent. But she didn't really care at the moment. Sasuke realized that they could really have a proper family with the lifestyle Sakura had. Even if her going to missions scared him to death, or her catching something in the hospital made him worry constantly.

But she was strong and could handle almost everything. He was beginning to feel how Sakura felt whenever he left for a mission, weeks at a time. He decided he would talk to her, and agree that she didn't have to change anything if she didn't want to.

He walked along the beach, hoping to find his Sakura soon. He saw her next to the ocean, sun gleaming in her hair and her face gentle and soft as the ocean wind blew against her. She looked so peaceful and majestic against the sea.

"Um…hi" Sasuke scratched the back of his head, he knew his pride was about to be knocked down a few notches. Sakura smiled at him with an all knowing look of why he was there. She knew when she had won a fight. She was about to make a sarcastic remark at how he was so mean to her when –

SWOOSH! The undercurrent had gotten too close to the surprised Sakura, dragging her into the ocean. Sasuke shocked, ran atop the ocean, trying to grab her. He leapt towards her about to grab her hand, mere centimeters, when he missed and landed in the ocean himself.

Sakura had swallowed a dangerous amount of water when the undercurrent had taken her, she was starting to lose her vision, and oxygen. She started going further and further down to the bottom of the ocean; a good fifty feet.

She couldn't see or hear anything anymore. She just felt something take her, pulling her somewhere.

She was out cold. "Oh god come on, come one!" Sasuke was giving her the Heimlich maneuver. He had been at it for the two minutes scared that he had lost he woman he loved; it was the longest two minutes of his life. He was definitely never coming to the beach again.

Sakura felt pressure on her chest and something began to gurgle in her throat. All of a sudden she needed to cough extremely badly. She began coughing harshly, coughing up the ocean water. She began to shake due to the cold.

Sasuke grabbed her face asking if she was alright. Before Sakura could respond, she blacked out. Sasuke had carried her back to the beach house. He contacted Tsunade to come meet them there and check out Sakura. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, not now, not ever.


	2. The Ocean

(Two days later and Sakura still out cold)

Sasuke had his head in his hands at the moment, watching Sakura in a chair, next to the bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and Tsunade rushed in with a medical kit.

"Sasuke, could you leave for a few?" Sasuke gave her a hard glare, warning her that if anything else happened, that he would decapitate her right then and there. She ignored the comment and pushed him out the door; she began the check-up on her precious apprentice.

Sakura woke up to someone putting a slight pressure on her stomach. Her vision became more and more clear until she saw Tsunade above her smiling.

"Shishou? What-what's going on? What happened?"

"Well dear, it seems you were up against the ocean, nearly drowning. Sasuke saved you using the Heimlich maneuver and then brought you here. You've been out for two days and he contacted me to see if you were alright." He had been so worried about her and her safety.

"Can I see him Tsunade-sama?"

"Of course dear, but take it easy, I have more news for you two to hear." Sakura looked at her questioningly for a moment while Tsunade called Sasuke in. When Sasuke walked through the door, he looked like an injured puppy, until he saw that Sakura was awake and smiling at him.

He ran towards her, hugging her affectionately, making himself comfortable next to her. He held her next to him, refusing to let her go. Sakura snuggled into his warmth, glad to be with him again and not dead. That would have sucked.

Tsunade smiled at the couple before her, glad she could help.

"Shishou, you said you had something to tell Sasuke and I."

"Oh…yes. Well," She straitened her already straight shirt, finally looking at them. "Well, Sasuke, Sakura is fine. Your Heimlich skills worked well on her."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but why was she out like that for so long?"

"Well you see Sasuke," Tsunade straightened her pants a little better "Sakura is pregnant so the shock had caused her to black out for so long."

Both Sasuke's and Sakura's faces were shocked at what she had said. Sakura placed her hand on her stomach gently, a smile making itself known on her face.

"How long" Sakura asked gently.

"About two weeks if I had to guess."

Sakura smiled "Two weeks." She couldn't believe it; they were going to have a family. Sakura looked at Sasuke, he was still in a state of shock. She waved her hands in front of his face, hoping for a reaction. Then she thought of a plan slyly.

"Well I better get going then goodbye." Tsunade transported out of there as fast as she could, she knew that look in Sakura's face; she had a devilish plan and she didn't want to be there to find out what it was.

(Back at the beach house)

"Sasuke, by your reaction, does this mean you don't want to have kids with me." She began to fake cry until she was tackled by Sasuke, kissing the daylights out of her.

"Sometimes *kiss* I just don't know *kiss* what to do with you." They sat there kissing each other for a good hour.

"Does this mean you still want me to change Sasuke-kun?" She smiled happily knowing full well his answer.

"Hn." He rolled his eyes at her. She hugged him, laughing. He began joining in her laughter.

"So when can we come back to the beach again Sasuke-kun?"

"Well Mrs. Uchiha (oh how he loved how that sounded) I don't think we'll be coming back for a while. In fact we're leaving today."

"Aww! But Sasuke, I heard you can swim with sharks and –"

He grabbed her hand, literally dragging her out of the beach house and back the way they came faster than she had time to finish her speech.

They both smiled softly at each other. Sakura sometimes thought her life was a fairytale, she was with the man of her dreams right now, about to start a family with him, and wouldn't change one thing about her life. Both of them were ready to start there new lives together, happily ever after.

Hope you guys liked it! Go all you Sasuke x Sakura fans out there! :D Hope you all have a fantabulous day!


End file.
